hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Masi Oka
Masi Oka '''(27 december 1974) is een Japanse acteur die Dr. Max Bergman speelt in Hawaii Five-O. Leven en carrière Masi Oka is een Japans-Amerikaanse acteur en een kunstenaar van digitale effecten. Zijn ouders scheidden toen hij nog maar een maand oud was. Hij werd opgevoed als eenoudergezin en heeft zijn vader nooit gezien. Toen hij zes was verhuisden hij en zijn moeder naar Los Angeles vanuit Japan. Hij ging naar de lagere school in The Miram School en studeerde in 1992 af aan de Harvard Westlake School. Nadat hij was afgestudeerd, werkte hij aan de Olympische Zomerspelen 1992 als vertaler Engels, Spaans en Japans. Hij studeerde in 1997 af aan de Brown University met een Bachelor of Science graad in Computer Science en Mathematics. Trivia * Afgestudeerd in 1997 aan de Brown University met een diploma in wiskunde en informatica en een minor in theaterkunst. * Hij heeft een IQ van 180-plus * Toen hij 12 was, was hij op de cover van de uitgave van Time Magazine van 31 augustus 1987 getiteld "Those Asian-American Whiz Kids". * Een van zijn hobby's is Kendo (Japanse zwaardvechten) * Afgestudeerd aan de Harvard Westlake School. Filmografie ''TV Series'' * 2001: '''Dharma & Greg - Nien-Jin * 2001: Citizen Baines '''- Staffer Dan * 2001: '''Gilmore Girls - the Philosophy Student * 2002: Yes, Dear - Talking Rock * 2002: Sabrina, the Teenage Witch - Male Council Member * 2002: She Spies - Guy * 2003: On the Spot - Japanese Tourist * 2003: Luis - Deng Wu * 2004: Still Standing - Ronald * 2002-2004:' Scrubs' - Franklyn * 2004: All of Us - Edwin * 2005: Less Than Perfect '''- Hideki * 2006: '''Reba - IRS Agent Phung * 2006: Without a Trace - Wei Fan * 2006: The Loop - Wang * 2006: Joey '- Arthur * 2007: '''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip '- Masi Oka * 2007: '''The Sarah Silverman Program. - Clerk * 2007: Robot Chicken - Charles 'Chachi' Arcola/Japanese Fred Rogers * 2005-2008: Reno 911! - Japanese Tourist/Translator * 2006-2010: Heroes - Hiro Nakamura * 2015-2016: Heroes Reborn - Hiro Nakamura * 2010-2017: Hawaii Five-O - Dr. Max Bergman * 2018: Mozart in the Jungle - Fukumoto * 2018: SuperMansion - Toko TV Film * 2001: Straight White Male - Toby * 2005: The Proud Family Movie '- Japanese Kid/Announcer * 2005: '''House of the Dead 2 '- Stanley Tong * 2007: 'Jane Doe: Ties That Bind '- Agent Osaka * 2009: 'Dave Knoll Finds His Soul '- Dave Knoll ''Films:'' * 2002: '''Austin Powers in Goldmember - Japanese Pedestrian * 2003: Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde - Congressional Intern * 2004: Along Came Polly '''- Wonsuk * 2004: '''Uh Oh! - Asian Man * 2005: God Wears My Underwear '''- Brother Eo * 2006: '''One Sung Hero - KJ * 2007: Balls of Fury - Jeff * 2008: The Promotion - Realtor * 2008: Get Smart - Bruce * 2008: Get Smart's Bruce and Lloyd Out of Control - Bruce * 2009: Fired Up! - Eagle * 2011: Friends with Benefits - Darrin Arturo Morena * 2011: Searching for Sonny - Sonny Bosco * 2013: Jobs '''- Ken Tanaka * 2016: '''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV - Bureaucrat * 2017: Death Note - Detective Sasaki * 2018: The Meg- Toshi